Call of Effect: Part 1
by The3rdworldgamer
Summary: the first of many crossovers with a mystery. this one of Call of Duty characters meeting commander sheperd.
1. Intro

**heyoooooooo! so this is my first fanfic story here, i hope that i entertain you and show you some pretty good stories.**

**anyway this is the story of how a few CoD characters wind up with Commander Shepard, that said enjoy and leave a review**

as you know (or don't know, play the games to understand.) we all know the beginnings of Shepard. Grew up on the streets on earth with no family but street gangs. When he was old enough he join the army and worked his way up the ranks. His first true act of bravery was the battle for the Blitz, everyone but him died fighting.

he assigned as Commander to join Admiral Anderson and his crew on the Normandy, the most advanced ship ever made, to FIGHT EVIL EVERYWHERE! (shut up.) On one mission, the council was looking into having Shepard become the first human Specter. The mission was to investigate a human colony on Eden Prime. As it had gone dark after a message was sent by a ground team trying to move a Prothean beacon that was found on the planet. As soon as they landed all hell break loose, one of his men died, a Specter named Saren went rouge and killed another specter name Nihlus, the beacon was destroyed when a soldier named Ashley moved towards it, and Shepard was givin' visions of horror after he pulled Ashley out of the way.

Once they returned to the Citadel, Ambassador Udina, Captain Anderson, and Shepard all tried to prove of Saren's betrayal. But failed until they found a Quarian named Tail. She had info the proved of Saren's betrayal and allegiance with the Geth, once they gave the council the info, they striped him of his Specter status and gave the title to Shepard. Now finally being the first human Specter.

Now, what if things on Eden Prime went a little different, say four men with very old guns in uniforms that no longer exist came out a green portal? Let's find out.

**Note: This is written like a script. the next part with be more like a book.**


	2. Meeting

**We start at the point of when Shepard and Kaiden meet Ashley for the first time. Shepard let's her join his squad, but then we see four men fall out what looks to be a green portal, it's closes and the men get up with minor bruises.**

Ghost: "What the fuck just happened!?"

Soap: "I don't know, I DON'T KNOW!... how the bloody hell did we get here?"

Price: "That doesn't matter now, we need to get back there before the mission goes AWOL."

Ghost: "If you hadn't noticed we're... wait... where are we?"

Soap: "Doesn't look like anything i seen before, and our way back disappeared."

Ghost: "Radio's not working, i can't contact the others, the rest of the equipment looks to be in tact."

**Roach walks up to Soap and shows him a screen on his gun.**

Soap: "Guys, Roach has something on his thermal screen. Three men coming our way."

Price: "Dammit, hide behind the rocks and wait for them to show."

**Price and the others wait until they see Shepard and the others walk up, with guns none of them had seen before.**

Price: "FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!"

**Shepard, Kaiden, and Ashley draw there guns out pointing at the others**

Price: "What are your names?... NOW!"

Shepard: "My name is Commander Shepard of the Alliance, this is Kaiden Alenko and Ashley Williams. I suggest you put your guns down now."

Ghost: "Right, i don't think so."

Ashley: "What the hell kind of guns are those?"

Ghost: "Top of the line military grade, best for our kind of work."

Ashley: "Those guns have bullet clips, no ones used them in years."

Soap: "Years? Is this some kind of Roll playing game we got in the middle of?"

Shepard: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ghost: "We should just knock them out."

Ashley: "Excuse me?"

Ghost: "Just put the plastic gun down now, and we promise to go easy on you."

Ashley: "Plastic? what do you think we are?"

Ghost: "A bunch of man-children playing with toys, now get on the ground!"

Ashley: "Commander lets just shoot them, there obviously insane."

**shots are fired from the side of each group**

Kaiden: "Crap, Geth!"

**both groups shoot at the Geth, Shepard's group kills them more easily then Price's because of the weapons they have**.

Ghost: "What the bloody hell are those things!?"

Soap: "Don't know, but there hard to kill. Take head shots only if you can."

**the Geth unit seems destroyed with each group looking over the aftermath**

Price: "Alright, first things first, What the hell are those things?"

Shepard: "There called Geth, sentient machines created by the Quarians."

Ghost: "The who?"

Price: "Alright, two more things, Year and..."

**Price looks at the bodies of Geth one more time**.

Price: "Planet..."

Shepard: "Where the hell are you from?"

Price: "Earth, 2016."

Shepard: "2183, your on a planet called Eden Prime."

**Price, Ghost, Soap, and Roach look at each other in stunned amazement**

Soap: "We've been transported 170 years into the future?"

Kaiden: "How did you get here?"

Price: "We were on a mission to stop a nuclear warhead from launching over the States.

Soap: "We were about to stop it, but then we were pulled back into... something."

Ghost: "We need to get back there now."

Price: "And how the hell do you think we get back? Find a big blue box!?"

Shepard: "Look, i don't know what to tell you all i can do is bring you with me to complete my mission. Will you join us?"

**Price and others look at each other.**

Soap: "We've got nothing better to do."


	3. Learning more

**As Shepard and Price's group makes there way to a camp near the last destination of the Prothean beacon, all while Price and the others learn about the galaxy, once they found out about Saren's betrayal, they make there way to his destination.**

Price: "How you holding up?"

Soap: "Not too well, how the hell did this happen?"

Price: "I don't know, but if we got here we can find a way back."

**making there way to Saren through Geth, the moral of Price's team was diminishing as they still couldn't believe that they were so far in the future.**

Soap: "So, what's your story?"

Ashley: "Whole unit got killed while protecting that beacon. Good enough for you?"

Soap: "Just trying to be friendly, for sticking you up at gun point."

Ashley: "Yeah well, that's why i'm not on the trusting side with yo-"

Shepard: "Hold it..."

**Both groups hold in silence, as a sound none of them have never heard gets louder until multiple green portals open with Russian soldiers falling out**

Ashley: "What the hell!?"

Price: "Spetsnaz?"

**The Russians start firing on the groups in confusion.**

Ghost: "GET DOWN!"

Russian: (Speaking Russian, of course)

Ghost: "How the hell did they get here!?"

Soap: "Looks like they got here the same way we did, all we can do fight."

Kaiden: "what do we do? there mowing on us hard!"

Shepard: "Kaiden use your biotic powers to distract them. Me and Ashley will lay down fire."

**Both groups attack the Russians and defeat them, one Russian is injured and is interrogated by Price.**

Price: "How the hell did you get here!?"

**Russian spits in Price's face then speaks. Price then repeatedly hits the Russian with the butt of his pistol. **

Price: "I SAID. HOW. DID YOU GET HERE!"

Russian: "I do not know, English."

**Price kills the Russian without second thought.**

Kaiden: "JESUS! Why did you do that!?"

Price: "There was nothing left to get out of him, he got here the same way we did, what ever's going on our time is the only one being affected by this."

Shepard: "We don't kill unarmed prisoners!"

Price: "I get what ever needs to be done, done. You should do the same."

**Shepard has a look of anger at Price.**

Shepard: "Let's keep going, were almost there."

**They manage to find the beacon, but Saren is no where to be found, and the beacon looks to have been used.**

Shepard: "Normandy, the beacon is secured, request immediate evac.

Kaiden: "This is amazing. Actually working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!"

Soap: "Doesn't look any special."

Ashley: "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up. Something must have activated it."

**Roach walks in front of Ashley and is drawn to the beacon**

Shepard: "Roger Normandy, standing by."

**Roach then somehow gets stuck and is pushed forward by the beacon, Shepard pushes Roach out of the way and is given visions of synthetics or monsters or of who knows. He passes out and is surrounded by everyone.**

**P.S. how is the story so far? good? bad? how?**


	4. The Normandy

**We cut to Saren on board a ship.**

Mystery Woman: "We identified the ship that touched down on Eden Prime. The Normandy. A human alliance vessel. It was under the command of Captain Anderson. They managed to save the colony."

Saren: "And the beacon?"

Mystery Woman: "One of the humans may have used it."

**Saren has a mental breakdown, breaking stuff and almost killing the Mystery Woman.**

Saren: "This human must be eliminated."

Mystery Woman: "There is something else..."

**Saren looks even more displeased.**

Mystery Woman: "We detected some sort of anomaly, and humans not of the alliance wearing uniforms that no longer exist. We believe that these humans came from that anomaly."

Saren: "Find more about this, and see there are other anomaly's out there."

**Back on the Normandy.**

Ashley: "Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up."

Chakwas: "You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

Shepard: "Minor throbbing. Nothing serious. How long was i out?"

Chakwas: "About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, i think."

Ashley: "It's there fault. That idiot got to close to the beacon and triggered some sort of security field."

Ghost: "Hey don't blame Roach. How was he supposed to it would do that, and were not even from this time."

Shepard: "Enough. We had no idea what would happen. It's no ones fault."

**Ashley looks bitter at both Ghost and Roach. Wishing she had killed them.**

Chakwas: "Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

Ashley: "The beacon exploded. A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. The lieutenant and i carried you back to the ship, while the others followed and protected us."

Shepard: "I appreciate that."

Chakwas: "Psychically, your fine. But i detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

Shepard: "I saw- I don't know what i saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear."

Chakwas: "Hmmm. I better add this to my report. It may- Oh captain Anderson."

Anderson: "Hows are OX holding up, Doctor?"

Chakwas: "All the readings look normal, i'd say the commander going to be fine."

Anderson: "Glad to hear it. Shepard, i need to speak with you - in private."

Ashley: "Aye, aye, Captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me."

**Everyone leaves the room, Ghost and Roach try to find Price and Soap and figure out a plan.**

Ghost: "So how are you holding up?"

**Roach shrugs his shoulders.**

Ghost: "Thought so... I'm not sure what to think either."

**they find Soap checking out the ship somewhere.**

Soap: "Ghost. Roach. How you doing?"

Ghost: "We're unsure, we've been transported 170 years into the future with no idea how we even got here. The fact that everyone we love is dead. We were just on an alien planet. And now were on a spaceship going to who knows where? I feel fucking dandy."

Soap: "Ghost i know this is hard. But we know now that we're not the only ones being transported here, so there is a chance."

Ghost: "I don't know what to say. Green portals showing up, bringing Russians and god knows who else from our time. What if the flow of time is changing because were here and not putting a bullet in Makorov's head? What if the Russian's won and Makorov's this great leader?"

Soap: "Ghost, they don't know who Makorov is. Meaning that we won and he died before anything could happen."

Ghost: "Or maybe there keeping it a secret because we're the most wanted men humanity ever had and there bringing us to earth to kill us."

Soap: "Ghost that's stupid and there no way there's no way they know who we are. We worked in the shadows and did what no other army wanted to do. You acting insane."

Ghost: "I don't know what to think anymore! My whole world just went fuck-up in a blink of an eye. And you want me to except that?"

Soap: "I want you think clearly for starts. And not lose hope. we could still get back."

Ghost: "Right, and if we do, how long do you think we've been gone? Minutes? Days? Years? And what are we gonna tell them? We've just got back from the year 3000 and we met aliens! Oh don't put us in the nuthouse, it's all true!"

Soap: "I don't know what to tell them, but the objective right now is just to get back-"

Ghost: "OBJECTIVE!? You think this is a bloody mission!"

**Ghost's starts to laugh until he reaches the end of the hallway and punches the wall. Roach tires to walk to him, but is stopped by Soap.**

Soap: "Don't. Let him walk off some steam."


	5. The Citadel

**We cut back to Shepard and Anderson after talking about Saren and his betrayal. **

Anderson: "I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. Now about those four you found on Eden Prime."

Shepard: "What about them?"

Anderson: "I'd suggest we don't mention "green portal and Russian soldiers." That might make us look bad."

Shepard: "Well how else do we explain four humans with no past...or reincarnation?"

Anderson: "About them... We never found any records of them in the human database. They don't exist."

Shepard: "Then how do you explain the uniforms?"

Anderson: "I don't know. I'll keep checking. Go tell Joker to bring us in, we should be getting close."

**The Normandy fly's up to the Citadel. With ships of all kinds fly past them. The Normandy lands and Shepard gets off with Kaiden, Ashley and Price. Ghost and the rest explore the Citadel. They find Udina arguing with the council about Saren. The council says** **they will talk about Saren when C-Sec finds all evidence against him.**

Udina: "Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you."

Anderson: "Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions."

Udina: "I have the mission reports, are they accurate?"

Anderson: "They are. Sounds like you convinced the council to give us an audience."

Udina: "The were not happy about it. Saren's there top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

**Price Lights a cigar over the balcony.**

Udina: "I'm guess he's one of the "Time travelers" you found on Eden Prime."

Anderson: "That... Was in the report?"

Udina: "Yes... and i would like to talk with you in private about this. After were done here."

Shepard: "Saren's a threat here. We should be focusing on him then Price and the others."

Udina: "Settle down, commander. You've already done more then enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the specters. The mission was a chance to prove you could get the job done. instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!"

Anderson: "That's Saren's fault, not his!"

Udina: "Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the specters. Come with me, Captain. We still need to talk about this "Time travel" accusation."

**Udina and Anderson exit outside.**

Price: "So that's our representative for humanity. i thought we would have learned by now about people who make arses of themselves."

Shepard: "Wasn't that different in your time?"

Price: "Pretty much. I better go find my team. I'll catch you later."

**Price leaves, And Shepard goes to the C-Sec office. meanwhile...**

Mystery Woman: "We seem to have found a few humans wondering around the facility. But they seem to have the same uniforms as the ones on Eden Prime."

Saren: "Do they have a leader?"

Mystery Woman: "Yes."

Saren: "Bring him to me."

**Two Geth enter with a human in binds, the human is wearing a suit with black gloves.**

Saren: "What is your name. Human?"

Human: "Makorov... Vladimir Makorov."


	6. The Bar and Meeting Garrus

**Shepard and others find the Club where Soap, Ghost, and Roach are drinking.**

Soap: "Shepard. I was just learning about everything that happened for the last 170 years."

Shepard: "This must be hard on you and your men?"

Soap: "Hard's not the word for this situation... Tragedy? no that' not it. Sorry, this stuffs getting to my head."

**Shepard looks over the see Ghost and Roach drinking alcohol seemingly getting drunk of there asses.**

Shepard: "Should your men really be drinking that much?"

Soap: "They deserve it, after all they are in a time period where there bones are dust. Not even dust, soil now. Could that happen?" *Takes a drink*

Shepard: "Maybe you should stop drinking."

Soap: "i've not had a drink in 163 years, i'd say it's time to have one."

**Shepard decides to let Soap drink. He walks over to Ghost and Roach. He see's that Ghosts mask is open just above his mouth allowing him to drink.**

Shepard: "So hows everything here?"

Ghost: "HAY! HA HA! it's this guy, haha! what's your name again?"

Shepard: "Shepard"

Ghost: "Shepard! Me and Roach were having a little futuristic alcohol drinking contest. We lost count after 15."

Shepard: "I think you've had too much."

Ghost: "Nah i think were still go for another 23. 18. 6. Michael. Govern. Where was i going with this? Anyway me and Roach are fine. Right Roach?"

**Roach gets a slap on the back by Ghost, making him fall over on the ground.**

Shepard: "You've had enough."

Ghost: "Or maybe i've had too much!"

**Shepard is confused at that remark. Then Ghost tries to punch Shepard but falls on the ground and gets knocked out by Ashley, with a punch in the face.**

Ashley: "Wanted to that for a while."

**C-Sec officers move Ghost to jail, while Roach just lays on the floor until an officer decides to bring him. Shepard decides it's time to meet the council for the hearing. Along the way he see's two Turian C-Sec officers arguing**

Garrus: "Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them."

Executor Pallin: "Stall the council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus."

Garrus: "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of C-Sec investigation into Saren. I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Specter; everything he touches is classified. I can;t get any hard evidence on him."

Kaiden: "I think the council is ready for us, commander."

Garrus: "Sorry, don't mean to keep you waiting. I'll be going."

**While Shepard goes to the council, Price seems lost and has no idea where he is. He then see's what he thinks is one of Makorov's men. He follows him. He see's four other men saluting him. (I'll translate so you can understand.)**

Spetsnaz #2: "What have you found, sir?"

Spetsnaz #1: "The doctor is holding information of the whereabouts of the Quraian. She's at the hospital. We find her, get the info and get out. Understood?"

All Spetsnaz soldiers: "Yes sir!"

Spetsnaz #1: "Move out."

**Price falls back and follows the group. meanwhile the council finds Saren innocent and refuss to lift his spectre rank. So Shepard and crew look for any hard evidence against him. They start with a C-Sec officer named Harkin. He tells them that Garrus was looking for a Doctor named Chloe Michel, who may have info on Saren. they head to the clinic she works for.(P.S. i'm not going into great detail of certain things because they don't have useful to add the to story. I may add some stuff but for now no.) Shepard and crew find Chloe being held hostage by five Spetsnaz.**

Spetsnaz: #1: "If you tell anyone else about this information, we will kill you. Understand?" *Looks back and see's Shepard.*

Spetsnaz: #1: "It's them, kill them!" *Grabs Chloe and uses her as a human shield.*

**Garrus is hiding behind a counter in the room. He pops out and shoots the Russian holding Michel in the head. The other Russian's look over and try to shoot him. But another gets shot by Price holding his Sniper rifle. the others get in cover and kill the rest of the Russian's.**

Garrus: "Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

Shepard: "What were you thinking? You could have hit the hostage."

Price: "You did well by my accounts."

Garrus: "Thanks, but there wasn't time to think - Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

Dr. Michel: "No, I'm okay. Thank you. All of you."

Shepard: "I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you."

Dr. Michel: "I don't know. I've never seen these men before in my life."

Kaiden: "they actually look like the humans we fought on Eden Prime."

Price: "That's because they are. They're working for the same man We're trying to kill. Makorov."

Ashley: "Wait. Makorov? he should be hundred years dead, how this possible?"

Price: "I think he got here the same way me and my team did. Except i don't know why he would want information from the Doctor."

Shepard: "Dr. Michel, do you know anything that these men would try and kill you for?"

Dr. Michel: "I think, but i doubt it has something to do with these men."

Garrus: "Dr. Michel, if there's anything you should tell us..."

Dr. Michel: "Well. A few days ago, a Quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me would did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide. So i put her in contact with a agent of his. His name is fist."

Garrus: "He's not one anymore, now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

Dr. Michel: "Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer."

Price: "Or threatened him, either way Makorov can use this as a trap to get the Quarian."

Garrus: "But why did this "Makorov" send troops in the first?"

Price: "Fist might not know about Makorov. Meaning Saren can kill Fist using Makorov's troops and not be connected to the murder. Wiping out any threats that can ruin him"

Shepard: "That Quarian must have something very important then. Did she mention anything about Saren or the Geth?"

Dr. Michel: "She did! The information she was going to trade. It had something to do with the Geth."

Garrus: "Then she can link Saren to the Geth. There's no way the council can ignore this!"

Shepard: "Then better find Fist before Makorov's goons do."

Garrus: "This is your show Shepard, Shepard. But i want to take down Saren as much as you. I'm coming with you!"

Shepard: "Your a Turian. Why do you want to bring him down?"

Garrus: "I couldn't find the proof i needed in my investigation. But i knew what what was really going on. Saren's a traitor to the council, and a disgrace to my people!"

Shepard: "Welcome aboard, Garrus."

Soap: "PRICE!"

**Soap walk in wobbling a little, Price walks up and hugs Soap**

Price: "Soap. How d'you find us?"

Soap: "Easy, i just asked around for a human wearing a fisherman's cap."

Price: *Sniffs Soap* "Are you drunk?"

Soap: "Just a bit tipsy."

Price: "Wonderful. Where's Ghost and Roach?"

Soap: "There in jail, i wanted to bail them but i have no 'credits"

Garrus: "I can help with that. We should head there anyway. The Shadow Broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take Fist out. Seems even the Shadow Broker wants Fist dead. Wrex was seen threatening Fist at his club. So C-Sec arrested him and brought him down to the C-Sec academy."

Shepard: "We better get going then."

**(Leave a review and comment. if the story sucks let me now so i can edit and let me know if i made any mistakes.)**


	7. Wrex and Tali

**The team gets to the C-Sec academy to see Wrex being threatened by C-Sec. **

C-Sec Officer: "Witnesses saw you making threat's in Fist's bar. Stay away from him."

Wrex: "I don't take orders from you."

C-Sec Officer: "This is your only warning, Wrex."

Wrex: "You should warn Fist. I'm going to kill him."

C-Sec Officer: "You want me to arrest you?"

Wrex: "I want you to try."

**Wrex Notices Shepard.**

C-Sec Officer: "Go on. Get outta here."

Wrex: "Do i know you, Human?"

Shepard: "My name's Shepard. I'm going after Fist. Thought you might want to come along."

Wrex: "Shepard? Commander Shepard? I've head a lot about you. We're both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you a fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist."

**Price lights a cigar.**

Wrex: "Who's this?"

Price: "no one to concern yourself." *puffs on cigar.*

Wrex: "Don't trust me?"

Price: *Blows smoke.* "Maybe."

Wrex: "My people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend."

Price: "We have a similar saying." *Puffs cigar.*

Shepard: "Glad to have you with us, Wrex."

Wrex: "Fist is at a warehouse meeting with someone, after i gave him a little scare. Let's go. I's hate to keep him waiting."

Price: "I'll catch up with you. I better go get Ghost and Roach."

**Price walks up to Ghost and Roach passed out. He slaps the both waking them.**

Ghost: "Hey sir. I had a... Never mind."

C-Sec Officer: "Garrus just gave the release form. There free to go."

Ghost: "Sir if you don't mind, i feel like taking a nap. I'm going back to the No regain. You coming Roach?"

Roach: *shakes his head.*

Ghost: "Okay. we'll be going."

Price: "See you later."

**Wrex leads Shepard and the others to a shuttle, witch takes them to this warehouse Fist is at. They find Russians guarding the perimeter. One see's them fire upon the shuttle. Everyone gets out and starts firing back. Price gives Soap his sniper rifle and tells him to wait for covering fire. Shepard orders Wrex to suppress fire while Ashley goes round. Wrex fires and Soap aims for the sniper on a balcony. Ashley makes her way round to a flanking spot. She fires and the Russian's are chopped down. they fight there way inside to find Fist backed into a corner with Russian's moving towards him.**

Fist: "What ever he's paying i'll double it!"

Russian: "Saren says hello."

**Fist is out of ammo and a Russian points an Ak-47 at him. Soap takes out the rifle and shoots the Russian. The others take the rest out. Fist tries to run but gets shot in the leg by Ashley.**

Fist: "Wait, don't kill me! I surrender!"

Shepard: *Points a gun at Fist.* "Where's the Quarian?"

Fist: "She's not here. I don't know where she is. That's the truth!"

Wrex: "He's no use to you now. Let me kill him."

Fist: "Wait, Wait. I don't know where the Quarian is, but i know where you ca find her. The Quarian isn't here. She'd said only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

Wrex: "Face to face? Impossible! Even i was hired through an agent."

Fist: "Nobody meets the Shadow Broker, ever. Even i don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. So these soldiers told me to set a meeting up. Saren was gonna kill me too make sure i didn't rat out on him. I knew i should have just left this place."

Shepard: "Give me the location, Now!"

Fist: "Here on the wards. The back alley by the markets. She's suppose to too meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry."

Wrex: (Pulls out his shotgun and kills Fist.)

Ashley: (Pulls out her gun and points it at Wrex.) "Drop the gun, Krogan."

Price: (he points his pistol and Wrex's head.) "Move and your dead."

Wrex: "The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done."

Price: "Shepard, i say leave this guy. I knew he'd be a problem."

Wrex: "Keep saying that after i pull out your spin."

Shepard: "Enough! We don't have time for this. We need to get to the Quarian fast!"

Price: *Puts his gun away.* "Do that again, and that bullet goes though your skull."

**Wrex shrugs it off and follows Shepard to the meeting place. The Quarian is there with a Spetsnaz soldier waiting for here.**

Spetsnaz Guy: "Do you have it?"

Tali: "Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

Spetsnaz Guy: "He will be here, just stay put."

Tali: "No way. The deal's off."

**Tali turns put see's other Spetsnaz soldiers pointing guns at her.**

Spetsnaz Guy: "I do not think so."

**Price takes out his rifle and kills the soldier in front of Tali. Tali pulls out a homemade grenade and uses it against the soldiers who turn to see Price. a shootout takes place with all but one Spetsnaz dead. He grabs tali and threatens to kill her. Tali headbutts the Spetsnaz and elbows him in the gut. She pulls out his gun and kills him.**

Tali: "Fist set me up! In knew i couldn't trust him."

Shepard: "Were you hurt in the fight?"

Tali: "I know how to take care of myself. not that i don't appreciate the help. Who are you?"

Shepard: "My name's Shepard. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor."

Tali: "Then i have a chance to repay you for saving my life. But not here. We need to go somewhere safe."

Ashley: "The Ambassadors office. It's safe there. He'll want to see this anyway."

**Shepard leaves with Tali and heads to Udina's office. MEANWHILE!...**

Makorov: Are you sure this will work?"

Scientist: "Everything should finally work. Start her up!"

**electric sounds start. sounding louder and louder by the second. Then gets replaced by explosion. **

Scientist: "Dammit we almost had it. Maybe if we just redirec-"

**BOOM! a gunshot is heard and the Scientists head is open with his brains on the floor and the wall.**

Makorov: "This is useless. they will never get the machine ready."

Saren: "You must have more faith in me human. I've gotten the best minds credits can buy. And the most advanced race in the galaxy behind me."

Makorov: "Just get the machine ready. I'm losing more men to your cause then my own."

Saren: "Just have faith. I must return to my duties."

**we return to Shepard and Price in Udina's office.**

Udina: "You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many- Who's this? A Quarian? What are you up to Shepard?"

Shepard: "Making you day Ambassador. She has information linking Saren and the Geth."

Udina: "Really? Maybe you better start from the beginning, miss?"

Tali: "My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya."

Udina: "We don't see many Quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?"

Tali: "I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood."

Shepard: "tell us what you found."

Tali: "During my Travels i began hearing reports of Geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the Geth have never ventured beyond the veil. i was curious. I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from it's unit. Then i disabled it and removed its memory core."

Anderson: "I thought the Geth fried there memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism."

Tali: "My people created the Geth. If your quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean. But i salvaged something from it's audio banks."

Saren: "Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit."

Anderson: "That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack!"

Tali: "Wait... There's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

Saren: "Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit."

Mystery Woman: "And one step closer of the reapers."

Makorov: "As long as you keep the end of our agreement. My men will do as you ask,"

Price: "That's Makorov! I'd recognize the voice."

Shepard: "Are you sure that's him?

Price: "if your mission goes AWOL and you men lie dead on the ground, knowing their your fault. You hear a voice on the other end of your earpiece, mocking you. It's something you never forget. Especially the voice."

Udina: "I don't recognize that other voice. the one talking about the reapers."

Shepard: "I feel like i've heard that name before..."

Tali: "According to the memory core, the reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50'000 years ago. The reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and they vanished. at least, that's what the Geth believe."

Udina: "Sounds a little far fetched."

Shepard: "The Vision on Eden Prime - I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the reapers."

Tali: "The Geth Revere the reapers as gods. The pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the reapers back."

Udina: "The council is just going to love this!"

Shepard: "The reapers are a threat to every species in citadel space. We have to tell them."

Anderson: "No matter what they think of the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor."

Udina: "The captain's right. We need to present this to the council right away."

Soap: "What about The Alien?"

Tali: "My name is Tali! You saw me back in the alley, commander. you know what i can do. Let me come with you."

Shepard: "I'll take all the help i can get."

Tali: "Thanks, you won't regret this."

Udina: "Anderson and i will go ahead and get things ready with the council. Take a few minutes to collect yourself, then meet us in the tower."


	8. final crew mates

**Shepard meets with Anderson about the evidence of Saren being shown to the council. But there seem to be a shadowy figure on a balcony watch the whole thing through binoculars. Acting like he's seen this before.**

Mystery Figure: "So this is the spectre thingy. It's not as grand as i thought i was. *Looks at Shepard's group.* So there's Taaali. Gaaarrus. Kaaaiden. That bitch AAAAshley. Wait wheres Liara? Oh yeah that's right shes in a bubble. There's Udina being an ass. I Know i can't really mess with time but can i kill him? What am i saying i fucked up this timeline by bringing Price and his group into this. *His phone rings.* Hello? What do you mean i messed up?... Your the one who sent me here. What i can't have a little fun messing with timelines?... I though... No? Okay i messed up. But can i have this? What if i convinced them to come with us?... Yep, ok... I understand that but i'm not showing myself to anyone, especially them... Alright... by they way did you get the request i wanted?... And?... Yay! Alright i'll talk to you later... Bye. *Hangs up phone* Oh fucking Christ i missed it! Fuck!"

**The mystery man finds Shepard talking with Anderson and Udina about where he should go next. Shepard thinks he should find Dr. Liara T'Soni. The Mystery man listens and smiles. He walks away and disappears. We cut to the Normandy now under Shepard's command, leaving the Citadel to find Liara. Daughter of Matriarch Benezia (The mystery woman.) We the- *Shaking noises surround the ship.* **

Shepard: "What the hell was that?"

Joker: "It came from the hold. I can't tell what that was."

Shepard: "Tell Wrex and Price to meet me down there. I'll check it out."

**A ear raping noise is heard and out pop three men with guns.**

Tank: "SHIT! What the fuck just happened!?"

Richtofen: "Act! The machine was damaged by some sort of interference, but that impossible! I Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-recheck the calibrations over and over and over again!"

Tank: "Well i guess your rerererere-fuck, what you did FUCK UP!?"

Nikolai: "Um, i need new trousers."

Tank: "Not now Nikolai. I think it's time i put bullet in this Germans head. How you gonna feel when all those voices in your head finally shut the fuck up."

**Shepard and team find them in time before Tank does anything**

Tank: "Who the fuck are you?" *Points gun at Shepard*

Shepard: "That's a question i should be asking you."

Richtofen: "Wait! What year is it?"

Shepard: "2183"

Tank: "21... YOU JUST SENT US 240 YEARS IN THE FUCKING FUTURE YOU IDIOT!"

Richtofen: "2183? That's impossible! my calculations should not have taken us this far."

Nikolai: "Can you get us back?"

Richtofen: "Possibly. We should just wait until-"

**The machine Richtofen's holding breaks into sparks.**

Richtofen: "Ummm... It's broken."

Tank: "It what? IT BROKE! You got us stuck in far future you fucking moron!"

Shepard: "So. You didn't get here through a green portal?"

Tank: "What?"

Richtofen: "A green portal? What do you mean?"

Price: "Some sort of time anomaly that send me, my team and hell-of-alot-a Russian Spetsnaz working for a terrorist here in the future."

Nikolai: "Is that terrorist Russian?"

Price: *Has a pissed look on his face* "You work for him?"

Nikolai: "No."

Price: "Then shut up."

Tank: "Don't mind my dumbass friend over there. *He puts his gun down. Realizing he's out numbered.* The only thing he knows is vodka and killing zombies... and wives."

Wrex: "Did you just say... Zombies?"

Tank: "What, you never dealt with them here?"

Shepard: "I'm pretty sure zombies have never existed."

Tank: "Well. I guess tat means we killed all the zombies on earth."

Richtofen: "Actually, where are we exactly?"

Shepard: "Your on a ship called the Normandy. And i'm it's captain, Commander Shepard."

Richtofen: "And you asked if we came here through a green portal? Did you?" *Points to Shepard*

Price: "No, i did."

Richtofen: "and you came here from?"

Price: "2016."

Richtofen: "incredible. And you never knew about any zombie outbreaks?"

Price: "I'm pretty sure they never existed, and your just being delusional."

Richtofen: "I assure you we just fought zombies. But we could be in a different universe?

Tank: "My names Tank, He's Richtofen, and the Russian's Nikolai"

Richtofen: "Yes, we may be in another universe. One where Samantha or 115 never existed."

Tank: "Wait a minute, hows that possible? Your machine can do that?"

Richtofen: "It may have something to do with these green portals. Do you have one i can look at?"

Shepard: "I don't think we can get one."

Richtofen: "Damn, if i can just look at one, maybe i can find the disturbance that teleported us here. But first i must fix the damn machine!"

Shepard: "Okay, i've seen a lot of things today. But you guys look a little unstable."

Tank: "What four guys who poped out of nowhere talking about zombies and teleportation looking dangerous? I can't see why."

Nikolai: "Actually Takeo is not with us."

Tank: "Wait... Your right, where'd he go?"

Richtofen: "Hm, he must have teleported somewhere else. Hopefully not outside this ship."

Wrex: "Shepard these guys are crazy, lets just shot them and throw them out the air-lock."

Shepard: *Takes a moment to think.* "Security. Get down here and bring these three into a cell."

Tank: "Fuck. I blame you" *Points at Richtofen.*

**they put there hands up and walk with security guards. **

Joker: "Uh, commander? Some Japanese guy just appeared in the seat next to me and is threatening to cut my head with sword. Can you send security up here, please?"

**So ends part one. With many questions unanswered. Who was the mystery man, who was he calling, what was Makorov doing with Saren, and what are the green portals? Leave a review and criticism is welcome. P.S. If anyone has any better chapter titles let me know. ****2nd part is up.**


End file.
